Talk:God of War: Ascension
PREEMPTIVE EDIT WARRING BLOCK Please note that this page will be locked to all edits, save those from administrators, until the hype surrounding the new God of War game has settled down. If you have suggestions, pictures, articles, sources or other pieces of information you would like to add, please do so here first. They will then be looked at, and evaluated for possible use. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Possible Contributions Please can an admin mention something about multiplayer, it looks like it's going to be a big part in ascension. Thanks-Shmeagle-Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 19:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Another prequel? Ehhhh.......oh well it's a PS3 sequel. Who cares! Same feeling here. It will be the most ambitious one yet, according to the game dev, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed, even if it is another prequel. Should've Been God of War 4 I'm glad that they finally made a new God of War game. I own almost all the God of War game, except for God of War: Betrayal. So when I heard that they were finally going to make a new God of War I was excited. But to be 100% honest, I honestly thought that they were going to create a sequel to God of War 3. I thought that Deimos was actually alive and he found and healed Kratos. When Kratos wakes up, he finds out that all his wounds are healed and the Blades of Exile right next to his blade. He eventually finds out that The Gods of Olympus were revived and have taken over Asgard. Odin, Thor, Loki, and other Gods of Asgard have been infected by Zeus' evil, and It's up to Kratos to save Mankind from Zeus, Athena and Odin. William J. Hawkins 16:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Kratos' story is over as of GoW III. I'm open to prequels (but only a limited number, mind you), but it would be a total cop out by Sony to revive him for GoW IV because they would only be riding on the character's popularity instead of taking the time to create a new story centered around a new character. I'm all for a GoW IV set in Norse mythology, but NOT with Kratos as the protagonist. Ghost Leader 00:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but Kratos was been fatalily injured multiple time and he's alwayed come back. Plus if you recall, after the End Credits in God of War 3, Kratos' body was nowhere to be found, so that must mean he's still alive. William J. Hawkins 19:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Bringing him back would still be a cop out. Just like Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, his story is over. He's had his revenge. Whether he's physically dead or not is irrelevant. Ghost Leader 21:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey did anybody watch the live stream on PSBlog? Multiplayer details galore im pretty busy today and I suck at editing or else I would add the info to the page. I'm stoked for customization in the multiplayer however online only (heard there isnt local split screen) is pretty lame... D3THF15T 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) An admin should update the page to say the plot is set six months after he killed his wife and daughter, and other info that was released today. AliBaba51341[[User talk:AliBaba51341|'Talk']] 21:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) There's gonna be multi-player? Fan-freaking-tastic, that means the SP will end up on the short end of the stick and suck, like so many other games these days. And here I was excited about this game... -_- Ghost Leader 07:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I would like to see Kratos come back in IV! The choas in GOWIII can be less of the world ending and be about the world being recreated into what it is now. The major gods are gone but there are many other myths in greek at we have not seen, which ever ones arent in Ascension should be used for IV. I would like a story of Kratos surviving and with the gods and titans out of the way, mankind steps up to control the new world and sentenced the mortal Kratos into killing off the remaining gods, cults, titans, and monsters. Would be a great way to use as much left over greek myths and heros into a story about the myths fading away in culture while exploring the greek kingdoms as we havent yet. Plus I dont wana see any Norse stuff or anything that isnt greek in GOW. Maybe have some shared myths like eygpt and rome if it fits proper 20:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Artemis? Nope. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 21:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer It looks cool, but does anyone feel it may be a misstep for the series? And, some kind of chain blades for the multiplayer characters would also be a cool addition. Ezio Auditore 23:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) A new page to focus on details of Ascension's multiplayer can be worked on and updated here: Multiplayer. Gwinch1990 (talk) 07:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Enemies and Tricks In the E3 Gameplay trailer reveals several new enemies and features. The New Enemies: *Kraken: The E3 Trailers shows a boss battle with a huge unseen creature with giant tentacles. If you looks closely, you see that the tentacles are quite similar to that of the Kraken in GoW II. *Satyrs: The satyrs have new design in the upcoming game, looking even more goatlike and are muscular. *Satyr General: This Satyr is bigger than his fellow satyrs and wields a bigger sword. *Hades Talos: This new type of Talos are dressed in similar style of the God of the Underworld. Their head is also styled like helmet of Hades and as they are activated, their hammers start to glow like heated metal. They are also killed in exact the same way as the Stone Talos in GoW III *Elephantaur: This new monstrosity makes a similar appears as Geryon and is based on the unused concept art of the elephant Juggernaut from GoW III. Kratos kills him by cutting open his head and expose his brain. The New Features: *Unnamed reconstruction magic: Kratos uses green magic to levate and later rebuild destroyed structures *Unnamed Rage magic: Kratos can use his anger as he sticks his swords (Blades of Chaos) into the ground and create a ring of fire around him. *Humane: Kratos is more humane towards other people as he commands a man to flee as he's attacked by satyrs and find the beasts. *Using enemy weapons: Kratos can grab swords and spears of enemies that are used to stab someone and has left or are thrown at him. He uses them against his enemies until he use it to weaken an opponent on a special way. This is the incredible trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTn6jDwSIkE&feature=player_embedded Normally I should post this on the page but since it's locked from editing (I also understand why and I agree), so I post it here in the hope it will be used. RE: New Enemies and Tricks I'll consider unlocking the page after E3. We already have enough info to have it grow quite nicely. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 19:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) PAGE UNLOCKED TO EXISTING USERS Plain and simple: Turn this page upside down, edit-wars included, and I'll block it all over again. Stay civilized, be polite to each others efforts to keep this page tidy, and don't do anything stupid. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 18:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Corrections etc. First off, is it confirmed that Charybdis is the tentacled sea beast? If so, please provide the source that confirms this. Also, Polyphemus needs to be listed as a boss as he will be the boss of the desert multiplayer map and will be featured as a Titan, though he was not actually one in the mythology. For any more information that you guys may be missing, please see the God of War: Ascension Wikipedia page as it has confirmed sources etc. for information. 20:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The tentacles that tried to crush Kratos, destroys both the lever and a ship and used by Kratos to charge to Charybdis' mouth during the E3 Demo are prove enough for me that it's a tentacled sea beast. It is considerable to list Polyphemus as a boss but it was never stated that Polyphemus, besides his seize is a Titan. It's true Todd Pappy saw him as a little brother to Cronos but more likely it was just for his seize and skin color. So, for corrections, if they are necessary, we have to wait until we have information to work with. Belgiansparten 13:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) But there are no sources to confirm that the sea beast is in fact Charybdis. That sea beast could be another Kraken or some other sea beast. We should not assume which monster it is until confirmed. Also, with Polyphemus, see this article, it confirms both him as a Titan and only being a boss in multiplayer with no singleplayer appearance. http://blog.godofwar.com/monsters-of-ascension-polyphemus/ P.S. I'm that IP. Phantom of Fear (talk) 07:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw an interview with one of the developers of God of War at E3. He said that the sea monster is Charybdis and that the demo takes place around 60% into the game. Unfortunately, I can't find the same interview and so I can't post a link. I'm guessing that if you type in 'God of War: Ascension E3 interview' in YouTube then it will come up. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 08:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I didn't see that interview, but I'll try to find it. Phantom of Fear (talk) 08:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) There are some other things on the page that also need fixed. For example, the release date. It has been confirmed for March 12, 2013 and the game will feature Stereoscopic 3D. Please see this for any missing information. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_of_War:_Ascension. Phantom of Fear (talk) 19:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) More Bosses Can someone please finally mention more bosses?! All the bosses that I see are Charybdis and the Furies! I am sure some information has already been updated! Please guys, add some new bosses to the list. 23:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Those are the only ones that's been announced. You can check the official website and blog if you don't believe me. Adding any others would be just us guessing. 08:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Stheno? Gorgon Ideas? If they have gorgons (most likely) at least one of the bosses should be the last gorgon queen Stheno, would give alot of closure to the set up they have. If its a matter of being fresh, there are different ways they can make Stheno's fight from the others. Gorgon myths have wings, so even thats something that could make Stheno different. (I think a snake women with wings would be a awesome battle!) Kratos dosent even need to use the head as a weapon if they dont want to, he can use the head to summon a pegasus or something. would make a great boss or mini boss! Do it Santa Monica! 20:09, November 22, 2012 (UTC)winch1990 If you're looking for some good ideas for Stheno's boss fight, Uglyguy25 put some great ones on my blog about the possible upcoming bosses, they're very long and detailed. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Grapple Point? 13:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC)